pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Early Thaddedon Wars
Prologue Back when Phineasland just opened for it's early services, everyone is congratulating. Almost all families from around the world came to celebrate-and it was even declared international holiday. But actually, a two brothers actually did not even want to see Phineasland-and never wanted to hear about it. Phineas and Friends has just landed back to Phineasland after returning home to Danville for several days. It was the day when they will unveil the now-finished water-park called "Phineas's Waterhouse!" with a giant aquatic themed parade, right when the clock strikes 6 PM PFT (Phineasland Fun Time). Phineas has just finished dressing up and they walked down unnoticed to the backstage of the carnival starting in the Massive Phineas Statue, going all the way to the Big Splash attraction in the Waterhouse. But what they didn't realize, two boys and their sinister sister had just finished making a perfect plan to destroy all the fun which is provided by Phineasland...all to be done in 24 hours. ...and it all starts because of jealousy. Chapter 1: Sunset The sun starts to creep down the ocean, as the new hotel just finished it's construction and is ready to be revealed to the guests. It's 20 minutes to the ribbon cut, and Phineas is stuck in a middle of dozens of fans requesting a picture and autograph with him on swimming trunks-which one of the dress-code of the week. Forcing to escape the crowd, a clone of Ferb starts to be a distractor. It was very important to make sure the person that has his name on the Island itself to cut the ribbon. Moments after, everyone cheered as the ribbon hits the ground and fireworks go crazy. And it gets a lot crazier when the biggest ship on earth, the N.S. Atlantis, docks on the temporary floating port. New guests are greeted with a mess of Pyrotechnic, and escorted fast to their hotels. Definitely a typical rush hour in Phineasland. The party that is going on the Waterhouse is about to start. The parade background music starts to blast around the route, and everyone jumps in, with one left behind at the control tower (or the top of Phineas Statue) to supervise any activity. Dill, who is the only formal staff around...can see everything that they're doing in the parade from the 80-story tall structure. But what he didn't see...is what actually coming creeping from his back. Chapter 2: Parade It was not literally meant someone is creeping behind him, but he knows there is something wrong with both the sea...and mostly the sky. The man behind all of this diabolical plans to ruin Phineasland and make sure Phineas is dead in a horrible way...was Thaddeus, and his brother Thor, and by the means of revenge, Mandy, their older sister. They were sitting around reviewing their plan and adding finishing touches on it in an abandoned runway, where no one ever know it existed, except a few and the aerial authorities. Stashed away in the Danville mountain range, this airstrip, which is big enough to hold Jumbo Jets, is housing the killer mammoth. 6:55 PM. The parade has made to the last part, the countdown to the first turn of the Big Splash, a giant water-filled bucket that overflows and flips every one hour. Today, the 1000 Gallon splash is about to open the land where waters are Phin-infested. 7.00 PM. Everyone shouts when the bucket flips over, and the water park is officially open. Even at this time of night, guests start filling in the attractions until it was on the maximum holding capacity. Phineas jumps in. Everyone else too. The party isn't over yet. But for Dill...it's all over. Chapter 3: Hacked All computer system in the control tower goes crazy for no reason, chiming "Intruder Alert", "Machinery Error", "Computer Error", "Emergency Situation" or "System Error" all the time. Still, Dill thought this was just a computer error from the server that controls Phineasland. But it's no error. Dill can't believe what he is seeing, but almost all rides that are automatically controlled goes crazy. Traps people, starts over speeding, some explosions, and a couple of buildings in fire. To Phineas's surprise, all the rides in the park goes crazy. The Big Bucket flips every 1 second, the water slide with moving slides traps everyone inside, the pumps for the "Old Ferbliable" goes far too mad and shoots guests to their doom. All staffs start to radio the Control Tower. Dill got overloaded with emergency calls from all attractions, and decides nothing more can be gained from thinking this is some kind of server error... ...and the big red "Shut Down" button is the only choice. Chapter 4: Blackout Without further delay. He punches the Shut Down button, and the entire island shuts down instantly. No lights, no voice, nothing. After a couple of seconds, emergency lights starts to illuminate, and all hotels starts to run in backup generator power. Every guests are evacuated immediately from the rides and was escorted back to their hotels as soon as possible. And they are all in their hotels before 10 PM. The statue is running on backup power, so elevators can travel. A ding from it surprised the exhausted Dill. Then the owner of Phineasland...and his friends, shows up. "Have you've been thinking of what you're doing?" "It wasn't me! It just go cr-" "Forget about it, Mr. Tall Tale. You're fir-" "BUT CAN I AT LEAST EXPLAIN WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?" "NO EXPLANATIONS NEEDED NOW GET THE FREAK OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE DO IT FOR YOU" "PHINEAS CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND WILL YA?" "WHY SHOULD I? YOU DESTROYED MY THEME PARK!!!! YOU DES-" then Isabella comes to the rescue "Calm down there Phin, Dill's got something to tell you and you can't make decisions that fast." "*sigh* Well I guess you're right." So everyone hears the experience Dill just had moments ago. It turns out to be a hack from an unknown source of energy suspected to be anywhere near them. But no one can ever notice. They are closer then they thought. Chapter 5: The Terror that Swept the Night The source of the server meltdown is actually on top of their heads. Thaddeus wants to kick the plan so it can be finished as soon as possible. Thor and Mandy had decided to destroy Phineasland internally before damaging it from their own invention, which they are riding in stealth mode now. Just then, a wave of heavy frequency random commands was "blasted" from a powerful satellite dish, and hits the servers. The random commands put them into crazy mode before anyone knows. It was not long before Thaddeus blasted the random commands signal again. And this time the result is very satisfying. The park gets way too crazy it even prevents Phineas from hitting the Shut Down button, and the tower puts it to self destruct mode. ...with just seconds to spare, Dill managed to hit the button and once again turns the island to plain black.... ...but sparkles starts to form in the sky. Everyone in Phineasland starts to look at a bright ripple forming in the sky. In a few minutes it's getting bigger and bigger, and for the first time in Phineas's life, he just saw Thaddeus defeating his big ideas. There is no mistake. Thaddeus have gone mad. He turned dozens of tons of recycled material...to one deadly plane. Just a few moments later, all TVs in Phineasland turns on simultaneously, with it under control by the giant aircraft. "Hello idiots!" Thaddeus started. "I am here to make you all suffer for choosing to go to Phineasland, instead of TNTland. Why do you choose to go here? Because everything is so cool? Well why don't you look above? A giant aircraft as big as 2 A380s are hovering above your stupid heads. It's called the Thaddedon. Yeah, it's named after me. And this will destroy you if you don't go to TnTland in 8 hours. Sounds cheap? Let me fire an introduction for you." All the TVs turns off, and a missile comes out from the top of Thaddedon. It was one of those powerful missiles, called the SWBM. Before anyone can think of it, a giant blast almost as bright as the sun itself sets off 200 kilometers offshore of Phineasland. Even the sound can be heard clearly. No babies stay calm, all kids stay behind their parents, all teens think twice before even saying "Cool" and all adults think too much. Before Phineas can say anything, the Thaddedon starts to sparkle...and disappear. Chapter 6: Incursion To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:FadhilPF's Pages